


一条来自纳布的鱼

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 伪·人鱼奎au, 海葬, 鱼吃了大师父注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang
Summary: 伪·人鱼奎AU注意！！！！海葬注意！！！！！
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	一条来自纳布的鱼

一条来自纳布的鱼

“你不能烧掉奎刚。”即便处在巨大的悲痛中，年轻的女王依然保持着她作为王权象征该有的装束和仪态：“他的身体被焚毁，他的灵魂如何获得永生呢？”  
绝地武士并不会永生，我们终将回归原力。  
欧比旺张了张嘴，他想要这么说，但帕德梅拉住他的手，眉头悲戚地蹙在一起。  
“也许我该入乡随俗。”欧比旺听见自己回答，但声音却不似从咽喉中发出：“纳布会怎么做？”  
“我们将亲人送入大海。”帕德梅向远方遥望，发髻因此贴近，上面带着一股浓郁的草木熏香味道，纳布的味道。  
“我知晓了。”  
欧比旺停止了搭建柴堆的工程，转而开始在送葬人的指引下，用莎草扎起一艘葬船，那艘船又长又宽，因为奎刚又高又大，头尾高高翘起，龙骨上系着绿色的草绳作为装饰，涂绘着祝福逝者获得永生的咒语，密密麻麻地绕了早已僵硬的身体三个整圈。  
安纳金抱来一捆新鲜香草枕在奎刚头下，他的脸颊和手被锋利的草叶划破，膝盖和靴子上满是泥土。  
帕德梅拿来了一袭绘着皇家纹章的蓝色绒毯，用来盖住奎刚的眼睛。  
加·加·宾克斯搬来了九块圆润的重石，他在水中找了一整天，挑选出最完美的那些，防止船身在回归深海之前意外倾覆。  
帕尔帕廷参议员送来了一页诗笺，它与许许许多多的悼念品一同安放在绝地大师脚边。  
欧比旺从衣襟中拿出自己的学徒辫，绕在奎刚的右手腕上，非常合适的位置。  
然后他们将葬船送进大海。  
欧比旺在码头上目送着自己的师父离开，纳布的海并不像科洛桑曾有过的海一样又咸又腥，纳布的海清澈柔润，尝起来像人的眼泪，滋养着星球上所有绿色，柔和的浪花拥着船向海中心越走越远。  
欧比旺在第一天一直站到深夜，直到他的眼睛因为努力睁大而酸痛不已，直到再也无法欺骗自己还能看到海平面上某个并不存在的点，然后他在码头上跪下，冥想过去。  
第二天天不亮，他又回到原处，潮水首先卷回来的是香草，然后是绒毯的碎片，绝地武士执拗的继续等下去，这一晚他冥想了现在。  
第三天，海滩上漂来一片莎草，上面还画着符咒的一部分。  
这就是最后了。  
欧比旺转身从海滩离开，但他的背后传来一声水响，码头的甲板被什么重重地撞上了。  
首先映入眼帘的是一条长长的鱼尾。蓝色的鳞甲像宝石一样层层排列，几乎能映出天空的倒影，宽大的尾鳍轻松地拍着海水，搅得浪花四溅。那东西的上半身是却不再是蓝色，而是类似人类肌肤的浅棕色，或者说，那就是半具人类的身体，此时正俯卧在甲板上挣扎，两只粗壮的胳膊四下乱挥。  
然后它翻过身来，直起腰深深吸了一口气，好奇地看着自己的手掌，灰棕色的长发湿漉漉地盖满了整个肩头。  
那是奎刚的身躯，那是奎刚的脸。  
纳布人说，将死者送入大海，他的灵魂将获得永生。  
欧比旺向码头疯跑过去，那个东西惊愕地望向他，然后蓝光一闪，跃入海中，甲板上只留下了一块湿漉漉的水痕。绝地武士毫不犹豫地跟着跳下去，试图抓住那一点漂浮的蓝光，但即便海水是如此清澈透亮，四周却见不到任何踪迹。  
别走，师父，别走！  
欧比旺想大声喊叫，但只是被倒灌的海水呛得难受，他一遍又一遍的潜进海底搜寻，直到太阳完全落山，再也无法在水底看清任何东西为止。  
欧比旺精疲力竭地躺在码头甲板上，看着星光初现的天空，也许他是发了疯，一个绝地武士好好的发了疯，为了什么呢？为了很多，为了他心中深藏着的那一份不可言说的爱。  
“奎刚！奎刚奎刚奎刚！奎刚！”他大叫起来，希望能把某些不该有的、不恰当的、过时的、遗憾的、令人痛苦的情绪都喊出去，丢进大海里去，和葬船沉在一起。  
但什么也没有发生。当他喊的时候，没有人回应，当他不喊的时候，四周归于寂静，唯有海浪冲刷沙滩的声音来去不停。  
有什么抓住了他垂下甲板的小腿。  
欧比旺一个哆嗦坐起来，那东西没有放开，反而借着他缩腿的力道往上。  
“奎刚”顺着他的腿爬上了码头，湿漉漉的坐在甲板上盯着他瞧，鱼尾上的鳞甲在黑夜中趋近于深蓝，闪着点点荧光，拍打出细小的白浪。  
我没发疯。  
欧比旺愣愣地看着对方好一会儿，突然手脚并用爬过去紧紧抱住对方的腰，将头伏在凉冰冰的鱼尾上：“……师父。”  
年轻人不敢抬头再看，他知道这不是奎刚，师徒链接已断，原力并无响应，但他只是无法说服自己松开手。片刻后，尖尖的爪子划过头皮，一缕一缕的梳理着揉得乱七八糟的金发，拨弄他的耳垂和脖颈，这温柔的抚触只持续了一小会儿，“奎刚”不舒服地挣扎了一下，将他的胳膊拉开，翻身又跳回海里去了。欧比旺没有强留对方，他只是从甲板上坐起，摆好冥想的姿势，安静的呆到天亮。  
他在冥想未来。

上午，年轻的绝地武士从码头徒步走回希德王宫，他需要修炼，汇报，打点行装，还有替安纳金剪一个短短的学徒发型，只留下一撮小揪揪作为学徒辫的雏形。  
阿米达拉女王在侍女们的簇拥下从庭院经过，欧比旺冲她简略的点了点头，帕德梅却挥退众人，十分担忧的向他走了过来。  
“你还好吗？你一直没回来，安纳金很担心。”帕德梅忧虑的打量着他身上挂满了盐渍的束腰外衣：“你到海里去了？”  
“谢谢你替我照顾他。”欧比旺勉强挤出了一个笑容。  
“不客气，我很喜欢那孩子。”帕德梅本想再说什么，却瞥见阳光下绝地武士的脸颊和头发都显出点点鳞光，女王勃然变色：“你遇上了人鱼？”  
“人鱼？”欧比旺问。  
“人的身体，鱼的尾巴。”帕德梅压低声音：“纳布的传说生物，只会在海葬之后出现。”她非常认真的警告：“别去找它，别跟着它去海里，去了就回不来了。”  
“谢谢。”欧比旺苦涩的吞了吞口水，人鱼锋利指甲刮过他头皮的感觉清晰无比：“人鱼是自己找来的。”  
帕德梅更加悲伤：“那条鱼……是不是长成金大师的样子？”她不等欧比旺承认便接着往下说，因为她知道必然如此：“海洋将肉体消化，延续许许多多的生命，逝者的灵魂以此得到永生，纳布海葬的意义便在于此。”她艰难的告知：“它看起来是金大师的样子，是因为它吃了金大师的身体，短暂的拥有了他的样貌。”  
“我知道了。”欧比旺将肺中的空气完完全全地吐出来，又重新吸满：“谢谢你，帕德梅。”  
“你好好保重。”帕德梅拍了拍他的胳膊，转身向游廊走去，欧比旺突然出声叫住她：“人鱼能维持奎刚的样子多久？”  
“至多三五天。”帕德梅摇了摇头：“人们从来只在海葬后的三五天看见人鱼变成自己亲人的样子。”  
欧比旺再次点了点头，沿着游廊的另一边离开了。

“奎刚！”欧比旺端端正正地坐在码头边缘，向着海中大喊，他不知道人鱼是不是已经变回了鱼的外形，也不知道这样的呼喊是否奏效。  
但他赤裸的脚很快就被碰了碰，人鱼一挺身便跳上了甲板，学着他的动作坐在他身边，蓝色的鱼尾长长地垂在海水中。  
“奎刚”昨天还十分光滑的上半身已经长出了不少鳞片，手指间也有了蹼，他正在渐渐失去人类的外形。  
“你记得我吗？”欧比旺拨开人鱼脸上粘着的长发，那双温柔的蓝眼睛暂时还和他记忆中一模一样。  
“奎刚”默不作声。  
“你能听懂我说话吗？”欧比旺又问。  
人鱼张了张嘴，尾巴激起的浪花溅了欧比旺一头一脸，它伸出手，替年轻人抹去脸颊上沾着的水珠。  
欧比旺鼻子骤然一酸，他急忙低下头去，人鱼却很自然的张开胳膊，将年轻人揽到自己尾巴上，轻轻梳理着被海水打湿的那一部分金发。它一直不断的抹去欧比旺脸上的水珠，但那热热的海水却越来越多，源源不绝。

海浪声将欧比旺唤醒，他发现自己还枕在人鱼的膝上，那个生物用尾巴百无聊赖地搅着海水，手指仍停留在自己发间。绝地武士敏锐的发现人鱼的皮肤已经有些细微龟裂，鳞片也暗淡无光，它不能离开水太久，却一直留在陆地上陪着自己。  
欧比旺将身体挪开，人鱼立即滑进了海水里，摆动尾巴转了一个来回，又回到码头旁边，向欧比旺伸出一只手。  
“……我不能跟你去。”欧比旺苦笑着说：“我有和你的承诺要履行。”  
人鱼又游近了一些，他用手指抓着甲板，撑起身体想要再上岸来。  
欧比旺克制不住地投入奎刚的怀抱，即便那里刺骨的冰冷。两条属于人类的手臂环抱着他，轻拍着他的背，随后，他被推坐回甲板上，人鱼转身向大海游去，美丽的长尾在水中划出一道蓝色的幻影。

第二天，绝地武士欧比旺·肯诺比带着他的新学徒，踏上了返回科洛桑圣殿的行程。

END

灵感来自orientalld太太的人鱼奎图，和@树树 的脑洞。


End file.
